


Kylo的独白

by Graycrocodile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Kylo的独白

Kylo在凝视Hux。

当你对一个人足够熟悉的时候，必然会产生这样或那样的情愫。

无论在舰桥还是寝室，他总是在盯视着Hux的身影。Hux的脸上总有一种阴暗的优越感。这多半是属于愈受害就愈发燃烧起来的东西。卑贱的私生子，没有原力的普通人，判断上的失误，被自己或Snoke随意地施暴……这些受挫折的意志的象征都浮现在他形状漂亮的脸上。他苍白的皮肤下隆起不逊的颧骨，薄薄的肌肉覆盖，下面是两片形状漂亮的柔软的粉色嘴唇，和一个可以称得上坚实的下巴，两颊向内深深凹陷，下面涌动着卑劣的血液。他想用手指滑过他的鼻子，到达鼻尖，然后亲吻。

在床上的时候，Kylo会期待得到不一样的东西，试图从抽插中期望得到他的内面。他将他大腿锁在手臂中时，会得以窥见到他白皙肌肉的内侧，Hux浑身都是金红色，战栗的睫毛，铺散开的柔顺头发，下面隐私的部分，当他凑过去与他接吻，他得到Hux眉宇间掠过的生活的死苦。他会在Hux高潮时紧闭双眼的时候，观察他。涨红的脸，紧咬的唇，绷紧向后的颈，他的咽喉，他的胸腔，他的手，他的手臂，他的腿，他的血色，他的皮肤，他的汗毛，他的阴茎，他的臀，他紧紧包裹自己的穴，他的呻吟，他的快乐，他的欲望，他的自卑，他的低贱，他的骄傲。他试图把一切东西都从Hux身上找到。

Hux昨天毁灭了一个星系，宇宙间尽是红色的废墟。晚上的时候他兴致勃勃地来找自己，灯光降临在他因为兴奋而涨红的身体上。早上的时候，他看起来依然兴致很好。“今天有甜沙饼干”，他抿了一口苦涩的茶，咬了一口带着杏仁的甜味饼干，“你要不要吃？” 他今天很不一样，他昨晚没有在床的一角休息够了就离开，他总是会很早离开，回到自己的寝室把自己清理干净，穿上笔挺的制服，梳理整齐姜红的头发，站在舰桥上开始新一天的工作。唯有今天，他起得很早，独自一人煮了茶，拿来了甜沙饼干，以他独特的笑脸迎接自己。他平时总当自己是个身躯过大的青少年看，不给予过多理睬，或者当做晋升道路上的死敌，总是带着紧绷的面孔——他是多么渴望这种生气勃勃的笑脸，从他唇间露出的洁白牙齿啊。

Kylo的心全然被锁在Hux的笑脸背后，他从他喝下苦茶之后的皱眉和啃咬甜饼干的愉悦时，就无意识得感受到了。他感受到了紧锁喉咙衣领背后的孤独，在舰桥上黑暗的每一个角落的交媾的渴求，理解阻碍着Kylo，阻碍了他一直臆想的General Hux。我是想和你一起分享少有的甜食才没有离开的，Hux这样的想法让Kylo丧失了比他丧失的骄矜更多的东西。Kylo感到莫名的烦躁。

“你应该离开了，General Hux。”  
Hux随即有露出了往常在Snoke身旁常见的表情，恢复了轻蔑的神态，眼神中又露出了可憎的光芒。他起身，穿衣，遮住细白的脖子。  
“没想到General Hux会喜欢这种小孩子才喜欢的饼干。”  
“你真可怜，怕是最高领袖和你的绝地舅舅从来都没给你吃过什么甜的东西吧，毕竟享乐可不是绝地的信仰。还是说你得在暗地里才能摘下你可笑的头盔喂饱自己？”  
Kylo张嘴，Hux突然把一半甜沙饼干塞进Kylo的嘴里，Kylo的脸因为Hux的触碰而火辣辣地燃烧起来，他温暖干燥的手烙铁一样在自己脸上留下了痕迹，嘴里全是甜的味道。他感到自己在用清澈的眼神凝视着Hux。他知道，从这个时刻，他爱上了Hux。


End file.
